Stuff happens?
by kim724
Summary: Rebecca is confused why all this is happening to her but little does she know that soon the truth will unveil! As she continues her adventures she will find her new family!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey So this is my first chapter ever so please bare with me and read the whole thing! Oh and just so you know Rebecca is the main character is 14 years **

* * *

><p>Watching the clock tick tick tick. Uhhhhhh! dude hurry up!<p>

"So I want all of you to remember to study for your finals and wish you guys good luck next year in high school!"Mrs. Birz said enthusiastically. She was our 8th grade English teacher and we were finally going to graduate this week from Jr. High and I was super excited.

All the kids in the class were talking excitedly, while I was just doodling in my note book. She finally dismissed us and I went to my locker pushing my way through the busy crowds of kids. My locker was on the second floor so I only had to go down one flight of stairs to put my books away.

You see I go to Elvin Jr. high which is in , Missouri, which if you ask me it's not the awesomest school with the nicest people. I mean it's only been 3 years but 3 really LONG years. I was closing my locker when my friend Kelly passed met in 6th grade on our first week, we were in history class and we were paired together in a project. Some kids were picking on us, but that was until I beat this kid up and believe me he had it coming. So ever since then we just naturally became best friends.

"Heyyy Rebecca!" Kelly said.

"What up Kell aye!"

"The ceiling." She said very seriously.

"Huh...Huh...you're...Funnee!"

"So" Kelly said," are you coming over to study at my house?"

"Yeah I could use some help." I said shyly.

"Yeah I'll help you! Ohh! Dude you wanna watch Captain America while your over?"

"Hellz yeah!" Yeah I yelled. Which caused some people to give me weird looks. Meh I just shrugged it off.

Since I was dyslexic and ADHD she tended to help me. Since she was one of the few people who knew I was dyslexic and ADHD. It was already bad enough of them snooty people bothering us and picking on me. And they didn't need to know that.

Kelly and I headed out of the school and walked out on to the street. The sun was high and I could feel the sun on my skin. One word: FREEDOM! We took the bus and headed to our seats.

"Kelly, I seriously cant believe we're graduating on Friday!" I said to her.

" I know Becca! We'll officially be freshmen next year. And you know what that means right? High School boys!" She said excitedly. I just laughed. Kelly sometimes tends to be boy crazy. We chatted some more until we reached our stop. We walked a bit more until we reached Kelly's apartment well actually duplex but it was a bunch of houses together.

A few hours later we were in her room eating cookies while studying and watching Captain America. Well and talking about boys of course!

"…So what's the answer?" asked Kelly

"Uhhhhh Kelly give me a break." I whined!

"Okay! But seriously Dude we need to get this done! She said.

All of a sudden like a light bulb let up in my head my stupid brain decided to remember my curfew!

"AHHHHH!" I said yelling, which flippin made Kelly jump

"Oh dude I totally forgot I gotta go dude. I have to be home and it's late!" You see my mom decided I was supposed to be home earlier and my mother insisted that it to be home before dark because she didn't think it was safe for me to go out late anymore especially if I don't ask special permission. But I think my Mom's a bit paranoid about my safety lately. But I still I love mi mami!

"Oh my gosh Becca, I totally forgot! I'm so sorry" Kelly yelled.

"No it's okay Kell I'll just take the bus home." I said.

"Dude seriously if you get in trouble, tell your mom it was my fault!" Kelly said.

"Nahh, Kell seriously I'm gonna be fine."

"Well okay." she said and gave me a hug and a soda for some reason even though we were drinking apple juice. **(apple juice ohhhh yeahh!)**

I rushed out of her room with my tote bag in hand. I went down stairs and past the living room where Kelly's mom was sitting down with her laptop.

"Bye, Rebecca." She waved not taking her eyes off of her laptop.

"Bye Mrs. Renda!" I waved to her.

* * *

><p>I closed the door of their house and walked down the street to the bus stop. Luckily there was already a bus when I got there. I got on the bus and went to the back. There were a few people on the bus. About 10 minutes later we got to my neighborhood and got off.I was pretty sleepy by the time i got off. I walked a block and got to our apartment building. I walked in and went to the third floor and got my keys out I unlocked the door and opened the door.<p>

The T.V. was on but no one was watching it. I looked around and noticed that some stuff was disheveled in the apartment. I put my bag down and I felt this weird feeling in the house.

"Mom?" I yelled. I didn't hear any response. Now I was getting worried.

I walked into the kitchen and there was shattered glass and plates everywhere. Oh no did someone break in? I ran to my mom's room and didn't see anyone inside. I went to my room and I swear I saw something jump out the window but what caught my complete attention was the sight of my my mom's body on the floor and blood on the ground. She was barely breathing and there was a claw mark on her arm which if you ask my is quite strange and there was a gash in her side. I felt my heart friggin have an attack. My brain was paralyzed but I some how managed to run to her and pick her head up and laid her head on my lap.

"Mom?" I choked back tears. But they just flooded and spilled out.

"Becca." She faintly whispered.

"What happened?" My voice quivered.

She took a heavy breath and said " They've found you…"

"What, Mom? Mami?" I tried to yell.

" I love you, mija" she whispered to me.

" I love you too Mami." She stopped breathing and that's when I broke down.

I shakingly walked to the phone with the sanity and strength I could find and called 911

"911 what's your emergency…"

"Please!" I cried "She's dead!"

* * *

><p><strong>So I hoped you liked it and please review and tell me what you think of my first chapter ever. Tell me if i should continue the story and what i need to work on the next chapter. And there will be PJO characters come in later.<strong> **Bye and PLEASE REVIEW YOU'LL MAKE ME THE HAPPY AND I'LL GIVE YOU VIRTUAL HUGS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well Hellooo! I present to you, drum role please, chapter 2!yay****!**

**WELL GO ON TIME TO RRREAD!  
><strong>

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

* * *

><p>Right after the police arrived they took me away from the house and brought me outside the apartment building close to the police car to calm me down. They had already put up caution tape around the entrance and investigators had entered the building to check out the scene.<p>

"So, miss you wanna tell me your name?" The officer asked me.

He had his uniform on and had blonde hair he was maybe in his 30s. By now some neighbors had gathered to watch the scene. I had managed to stop sobbing but I still had some tears managing to escape every once in a while.

"It's Rebecca, Rebecca Alvarez." I said.

"Okay Rebecca we're gonna bring you for some questioning okay. You're not in trouble we just want to ask you some things and then we will figure what's going to happen next." He told me.

I looked up at him and simply nodded. "Okay…Yeah."

"Okay let's hop into the car; you can ride in the front if you want." He said.

A few minutes later we arrived to the police station. They brought me to a questioning room and gave me a cup of cool water.

"Rebecca, can you tell us what happened?" The investigator asked me.

"Well I was coming home from my friend's home and I was worried because I was late since I was supposed to be home by 9 and I sorta forgot. So I rushed home and when I got their I noticed that things in the room were all moved around the house and well I called out for my mom and I didn't hear anything," I said "so I went to her room and didn't get any response so I went to my room.. and,..and" I started crying again. "And I saw her o..on the floor and she was covered i..in blood." I said "So that's when I called the police."

They looked at me with sad looks. "Okay Rebecca I think that's all we need to know we just need to know the name of your friend to confirm you were with her and that'll be it."

"Her name is Kelly Renda." I said

"Thanks." The investigator said.

"Now since your mom didn't leave a guardian to leave you with in her will and she doesn't have any family in the country, we want to ask you if you know if your father has any family around or even him since your birth certificate has no name for your father."

"Um.." I said blushing. "No, my mom never told me anything about him." I said embarrassed.

"Oh Ok Well that's out, there only leaves one thing." Said a lady in a suit

"What?" I asked.

"We're gonna have to put in foster care for now." The lady who I found out her name was Sarah, said. She was a short red head lady and was the social worker in charge of me

"The crime scene is cleared out and the reporters are out so we'll just go by and get your stuff."

We got there after a couple of minutes and I entered and tried to hold in my feelings. The things were still messy and moved around. I went into my room and saw that the blood stains had been covered with a plastic tarp. Sarah was waiting in the kitchen.

I went to my closet and got my back pack out from the bottom of my closet and got only the clothes that I felt I needed since most of it didn't fit me anymore. Once I did that I got my album from the bottom of my bed and got my money jar out and put in my back pack.

I finished getting my things and noticed I really didn't have many things after all. I went to my mother's room and it was nicely clean and I saw the picture frame of me and my mom. I took the picture out of the frame and I found a note slip out I picked it up and right when I was about to read it I heard the Sarah call out so I shoved it into my back pack.

"Hey are you ready?" Sarah asked

"Um, yeah." I said.

"Okay lets go." She said.

We went down stairs and left the building and got inside her car. The foster home turned out to not be far at all. It was just about a mile and half from my old home. We arrived to house of about 2 stories high and in a nice neighborhood. In the drive way there was a SUV and the house was actually very pretty. And I thought I was going to be left in some creepy house.

We got out of the car and got my back pack and tote bag from the trunk of the car. We walked up and knocked the door and I could feel my heart thumping really fast and really loud. I was honestly scared. After a few seconds someone opened the door and a pretty brunette lady in her late 30s opened the door with a tired smile.

"Oh hello you must be Rebecca Alvarez." She said.

"Yes, she is." Sarah said behind me.

"Well come right in" The lady said.

We sat down in the living room and there were drawing obviously made by little children and there was a corner with toy blocks, since it was like 1am by now so all the kids were fast asleep.

"Well Rebecca," she said "my name is Briana Levings but you can just call me Bri.(Bree)" She said.

"She'll be your foster mother or however you want to see it." Sarah said. I didn't like the sound of that, as my foster mom, I mean I've just lost my mom and it seems like people already just want to forget her.

"I will drop in on you a bit since I am your social service agent to check on you." She said.

She said bye and walked away, leaving just Briana and I alone in the living room.

"So Rebecca we have here four other children 2 boys, one 6 and the other 14 and 2 girls one 5 and the other 16. You'll meet them tomorrow. You've had a rough day come on lets go show you the girls room." She said standing up.

I got up and picked up my back pack and tote bag. She led me upstairs and brought me to a room down the hall to the left. It was pretty big and inside had 3 beds one on both side of the room which were occupied with sleeping heaps and one empty bed by the window. She led me to the empty bed.

"You can lay your things by the bed you can put them in the drawers tomorrow. Oh and the bathroom is right across the hall, so you can change. Well good night Rebecca. You might want to rest before school tomorrow." She said leaving the room.

"Good night." I said

Once she left I got my bag and took out my pajamas and my toothbrush and headed to the bathroom. It was right where she said it would be. I turned on the light and there were little flowers next to the sink. I put on my pajamas on quickly and brushed my teeth finally looking at myself I could see my brown eyes were puffy from crying and my naturally straight dark brown hair was a mess, I looked like a wreck, even my tan skin looked a bit pale. I splashed my face with cool water and pulled my hair into a ponytail. Well at least now looked a bit sane. I got my clothes and noticed that my jeans were stained with blood. I quickly just picked it up trying to ignore it and headed to the room. I dropped my things by the bed and then laid down on the bed and pulled the covers around me. It wasn't till then that I noticed that I was really exhausted. I quickly fell asleep to a dreamless night.

* * *

><p><strong>WELLLL WHAT YOU THINK? PWETTY PWEASE REVIEW AND AND ADD TO YOUR ALERT! WELL ADIOS!XD OH and don't worry it will start getting better and not sad later!<br>**


End file.
